


Day Five - Slippery

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Joly and Bossuet fail at washing their dog.
Relationships: Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Kudos: 7
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day Five - Slippery

The introduction of a dog into the household had not been one that had struck any of them with any kind of apprehension - on the contrary! Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta had toured shelters, and researched ethical breeders, and generally immersed themselves in the process of obtaining a dog with nothing but excitement for the future.

Well, perhaps there was a little apprehension on Joly’s part as he wondered how his cats and the dog would get along, but that worry was easily put aside.

No, they hadn’t been worried about getting a dog, though perhaps they should have been, Joly thinks as he sits, soaking wet, on the floor of their bathroom. Bossuet, also soaked, is leaning against the sink, laughing.

There is a trail of water from the bathtub to the open door, and the clicking sound of the dog’s feet coming from somewhere in their house where it is (presumably) getting even more of their belongings wet.

Bossuet shakes his head. “Who would have known,” he says, “that a wet dog would be so  _ slippery? _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me super happy! <3


End file.
